Redwing
: "He's cute. Go ahead, pet him." : ― Falcon to Black Widow The Stark Drone MK82 922 V 80Z V2 Prototype Unit V6, commonly called Redwing, is a drone used by Falcon during his missions with the Avengers. History Project Ultimo When the Avengers responded to the help call from Eastern Europe, they found themselves facing a giant robot resembling Ultron. Wilson used Redwing to scan the iron giant, finding its weak spot, which allowed the Avengers to take it down. Attack on the IFID Headquarters During the Avengers mission in Lagos, Falcon took a position on the roof of a building overlooking the city as the team searched for Crossbones. Falcon used Redwing in scanning a garbage truck and informed Captain America that it full by armed mercenaries. When Crossbones and his mercenaries stormed the IFID Headquarters to steal a bioweapon, Falcon used Redwing again to scan the building. Redwing managed to pinpoint Crossbones on the third floor. While chasing the mercenaries who had split up, Black Widow encountered two of them and engaged in a fight. But when one of the mercenaries got the upper hand on Black Widow, Redwing took down one of the mercenaries saving Black Widow. Black Widow thanked Falcon who jokingly insisted she thanked and petted Redwing, but she refused. Clash of the Avengers As Falcon was apprehended by Joint Counter Terrorist Centre, Redwing, as well as the EXO-7 Falcon, was confiscated. Later, Sharon Carter returned Falcon his ammunition before he joined Captain America in Schkeuditz. During the Clash of the Avengers, Redwing was used to assist in taking down Iron Man and his team. When Spider-Man pinned down Falcon and Winter Soldier with his webs, Falcon subtly used Redwing to grapple Spider-Man and fly him outside the terminal building. Falcon later used Redwing to temporarily disorientate Iron Man. Infinity War At the beginning of the Battle of Wakanda, some of the Outriders managed to penetrate the energy barrier. As they were charging towards the Wakandan army, Falcon shot them with his pistols and activated Redwing, which split into three parts and pierced in high speed through the Outriders. Redwing was presumably disintegrated when Falcon became one of the many who were wiped from existence by Thanos. Battle of Earth To be added Capabilities The Redwing is stored in a compartment at the back of the EXO-7 Falcon. It can be flown remotely by Falcon using a touch screen located on his left bracer. When launched, its miniature size allows it to scout the environment undetected and provides tactical data directly to Falcon's goggles. * Flight: The Redwing is capable of flight and manoeuvrability equal to that of the EXO-7 Falcon. Its mobility is such that it can easily traverse tight spaces, such as underneath a moving vehicle, with ease, and it is able to move quickly and silently enough to move amongst a group of people without being noticed. * Visual Linking and Scanner Vision: Redwing utilises a specialised camera to view into 360 degrees and in multiple spectrums. It also has tracking software, allowing Falcon to be able to close in on hidden targets and determine an enemy's weakspots. The Redwing provides a visual of what it sees as well as tactical data that is fed directly into Falcon's Magnification Goggles. It has a scanner vision with the ability to see through solid objects such as buildings or vehicles and discern its cargo, personnel, and weaponry. * Grappling Proficiency: The Redwing is equipped with a projectile grappling handcuff line on its underside. It can use the grappling line to transport a passenger or drag off enemy combatants while in flight. * Machine Guns: The Redwing has twin cannons that extend from both wings. Falcon used them to help Black Widow when she was cornered in the Lagos market. * Splitting: Redwing is able to split into three parts while flying. Category:Items